In recent years there has been a growing activity within the field of culturing cells on polymer membranes in culture inserts, such as for example when producing skin models for testing the effect of chemicals, in e.g. cosmetics or skin care products, and/or pharmaceutical products on cells. Use of such skin models reduces the need for experiments on animals.
European patent application EP 0 764 718 discloses an in vitro culture assembly with a culture vessel and a culture insert. The culture vessel has at least one well having a sidewall with a plurality of steps projecting inwardly from the inner surface of the well.